La última hija
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Cuando el fin del mundo llega a Arendelle, la última hija de Odín, y la última hija de un planeta extinto, hacen lo que creen es lo correcto. Elsanna. au. Adaptación DC cómics
1. Prólogo. Final

Sé que debería estar escribiendo los otros capítulos de las demás historias, sin embargo no podía sacar la idea de mi cabeza.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Prólogo. Final.

Un monumento se levanta en medio de la ciudad.

Las plegarias se escuchan entre los escombros de los edificios, aún no se detienen los intentos para encontrar a los supervivientes.

Un ataúd es llevado hasta su lugar de descanso.

Algunas personas, aún estando mal heridas, caminan a lado de la escolta.

Las familias lloran, hijos huérfanos, hermanos se abrazan felices sin considerar el dolor de la familia que está a un lado suyo, que no tuvo la misma suerte que la suya, y una madre abraza con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de su pequeño que solo con cinco años de edad murió.

Las personas no saben cómo honrar su memoria más que dándole el honor de un funeral de estado.

La mujer que compartió armas con ella camina detrás del ataúd, camina con la cabeza en alto, sin dejar notar como el dolor rompe su corazón.

Miles de flores se ven por las calles.

Y un niño deja su juguete favorito, delante de la tumba, el no es del todo conciente, pero recuerda como aquella mujer, de cabellos color cobre, lo cargo entre sus brazos, y susurrando le prometió que todo estaría bien.

Las armas son cargadas y disparadas cuando la tierra cubre la madera del ataúd.

Una plegaria es escuchada desde lo más elevado de una montaña. Una mujer está sola en su castillo de hielo, en lo alto de la montaña su dolor no será escuchado, y podrá dar su adiós.

Un último gracias es escuchado.

Y un niño ve a su alrededor, y solo puede ver el legado de aquella mujer, que dió la vida por ellos.


	2. Invasion

Muchas gracias por leer este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo I. Invasión.

Arendelle una ciudad metropolitana, los edificios se alzaban por los cielos, siendo una ciudad custodiada por montañas no había mucho espacio para crecer más qué haciendo los edificios cada vez más altos mediante el tiempo pasaba.

Las personas estaban acostumbradas a vivir en tranquilidad, sin embargo, fueron testigos como durante los últimos meses en el resto del mundo la calamidad y el caos se sembraba.

Gracias a la alta conexión al internet, noticias que en ciertas partes parecerían casos aislados, se veían cada vez más comunes. Miles de teorías abundaban en la web, sin embargo ninguna fue acertada cuando todo comenzó.

El universo tan grande e inexplicable, sumado al propio egocentrismo del ser humano, hicieron que este no estuviera preparado.

Hacia poco más de veinte años terrestres, que una nave se estrelló en las faldas de una montaña de Arendelle. Aquel día, un leñador salió de su hogar listo para hacer su trabajo como cada día, mientras se dirigía al aserradero, por la ventana de su vehículo, pudo apreciar como un par de árboles estaban partidos a la mitad, no eran los suficientes como para llamar la atención, pero un sentimiento le hizo descender de su camioneta, tomando su hacha comenzó a caminar entre los árboles, veía los restos de madera esparcidos por la tierra, estaba por retirarse cuando un sonido le hizo detenerse en seco, era un llanto, pero era tan tenue que apenas y podía escucharse, el nunca había tenido la fortuna de ser padre, pero no dudaba que aquel llanto fuera de un niño, tomando el mango de su hacha con mayor fuerza corrió entre los árboles, en un claro los vio, un ser de pareciendo ser un hombre con un extraño traje tenía entre sus manos a un bebé, el pequeño lloraba pero la mano del hombre parecía cortarle la respiración haciendo que el llanto apenas y se pudiera escuchar, a sus pies una mujer le imploraba parar, pero el hombre parecía no tener ninguna intención de hacerlo. El leñador veía la escena horrorizado, solo pudo correr a la dirección de aquel hombre con su hacha sobre su cabeza, nunca en su vida había pensado en asesinar a alguien, pero en ese momento no lo pensó antes de enterrar su hacha en la cabeza de aquel ser, lo escucho gritar de dolor y soltar a la pequeña, el leñador logró sostenerla antes de que pudiera caer al suelo, y vio como el ser caer al suelo sin vida, vio a la pequeña entre sus brazos, su llorar era cada vez más fuerte.

"Gr...ra...cías..."

El leñador vio a sus pies a la mujer, y se dio cuenta de un gran charco rojo debajo de ella. La mujer sabía que ya no le quedaba tiempo, solo podía hacer un acto de fe, una última esperanza.

"P...or fa...voo...or cu...u..ide a mi hi...i..ja" (por favor cuide a mi hija)

El leñador trato de acercarse a la mujer para ayudarla, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse, la mujer se desvaneció en el aire como si de polvo se tratase. El leñador vio como al igual que la mujer el cuerpo del hombre se desvanecía en el aire, sin dejar ningún rastro. Lo único que le decía que no era un sueño era el llorar de aquella pequeña que permanecía en sus brazos, el hombre la vio con cuidado, su rostro rojo por el llanto y cubierto de lágrimas, su pequeña cabeza apenas cubierta de cabello, y toco su mejilla, la pequeña dejo de llorar al sentir su gentil tacto a pesar de lo espeso de sus manos. El leñador regreso a su hogar, su esposa extrañada salió a recibirlo, viendo cómo entre sus brazos cargaba algo envuelto en su camisa, al acercarse a él y ver a la pequeña que dormía en sus brazos, exigió una explicación, el leñador le dijo todo lo que había sucedido, por un momento pensó que su esposo había sufrido una alucinación, pero al ver sus ojos supo que este no podía mentir. Y aquel día, una pequeña familia se formaría. Sin saber lo que había sucedido a miles de años luz de aquel bosque.

En un bosque lejos de toda civilización humana, una valkiria veía el cielo, hacía siglos que a las tierras del Valhalla llegó un ser de otro mundo, el dio una advertencia, un conquistador llegaría a la tierra, Odin padre de todo, vio un futuro el que toda vida se vería arrastrada, y que solo habría de haber una oportunidad de ganar aquella batalla, hacía siglos que el junto a sus hijos habían de abandonar la tierra para seguir su destino en el Valhalla, ninguno de ellos podría regresar a aquel lugar que alguna vez llamo hogar, sin embargo, había una manera, las valkirias podían seguir caminado entre los hombres, y se tomo una decisión, la última hija de Odin habría de proteger a la tierra, de aquel conquistador que llegaría envuelto de fuego y caería del cielo buscando destruir todo a su paso. La valkiria veía como en el cielo se iluminaba con una lluvia de estrellas, pero en aquella noche, ella sabía no era como cualquier otra, veía a su hija dormir, durante siglos la había entrenado para ese día.

Y cuando la tierra se sacudió, cuando las personas gritaban y huían por sus vidas, solo cuando ante sus ojos se alzaron esos seres, dos mujeres, dos hijas, unidas por el destino sin que ellas siquiera lo supieran, habrían de hacer frente al Apocalipsis.

Aunque el precio que habrían de pagar era sumamente caro.

Está es la historia de Anna y de Elsa.


	3. Regreso

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines lucrativos.

Capitulo II. Regreso.

Una camioneta que ya hacia unos cuantos años había estado en su mejor tiempo, transitaba por una carretera desolada.

Una mujer sonreía no viendo la hora de ver a sus padres para darles aquella sorpresa, pues a un lado suyo estaba aquel papel que le habían dado por concluir sus estudios universitarios, había pagado un poco más para que esté fuera lo más llamativo posible, se suponía que se debía graduar hasta dentro de dos años, pero con un poco más de esfuerzo, había acreditado las clases para hacerlo antes, la joven mujer se ruborizó ligeramente con cierta pena, pues ella tenía una clara ventaja sobre los demás, aunque claro eso solo lo sabían ella y sus padres.

La mujer de cabellos cobre sonrió aun más, pensando que podría hacer a su padre por fin tomarse un descanso de su trabajo.

Durante un par de segundos siguió su camino, sin embargo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, fue tal el sentimiento que incluso debió de detener la camioneta, hacia ya bastante tiempo que no sentía algo parecido, casi desde que aprendió a controlarse, por lo que sin perder mayor tiempo arranco la camioneta, y aceleró llevando a su vehículo al tope de su capacidad.

Durante el poco trayecto que debía recorrer, el tiempo para Anna se hizo cada vez más pesado, el sentimiento no le abandono, sino que por el contrario, solo se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

Y fue cuando por fin llego, que solo por unos cuantos segundos, respiro aliviada. La casa de sus padres estaba bien, pudo ver sus sombras por la ventana, haciendo lo que usualmente hacían, estaba por bajar de su camioneta, cuando un sonido... un grito... rompió el aire, y pese a que podía actuar para detenerlo, su falta de práctica no le dejo hacer nada...

Una bola de fuego, cayó del aire, y destrozo la casa de sus padres...

Solo bastó un segundo para que todo de su cubriera de fuego, y otro más para ver cómo la casa donde había crecido se reducía a escombros.

Salió de su camioneta en shock, y solo pudo salir de este al ver entre el fuego que ahora era su casa, salir a una mujer, su cabello rubio platinado parecía bailar entre el fuego, pero lo que le hizo enfurecer era aquella sonrisa que cargaba...

Esa maldita sonrisa...

Ella le había arrebatado todo lo que tenía...

Y sonreía...

Sentía su sangre hervir de ira, podía sentir como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, y aunque una pequeña voz, casi minúscula, le decía que debía controlarse, que sus padres no quisieran verla actuar de aquella manera, el enojo que sentía en ese momento la cegó por completo.

Y un grito retumbó en todo el bosque.

.-.-.-. Cambio de escena .-.-.-.

Hacia ya un par de días que Elsa había abandonado el bosque en el que vivió toda su vida.

Desde el primer día en el que vio caer las estrellas sobre de la tierra, un instinto le decía que debía salir de su hogar.

Aún con su madre en contra, Elsa decidió seguir aquel sentimiento.

Pero durante su pequeño viaje, se sorprendió de la manera en la que vivían los humanos, era como si solo se concentrarán en si mismos. A ella le habían dicho que las personas se ayudaban unas a otras, y que solían vivir en grupos precisamente para ello, para ayudarse. Pero no importaba hacia donde mirará solo podía ver ese egoísmo en todos lados.

Desafortunadamente, su búsqueda tampoco había dado resultados, pues aunque algo le decía que en aquel bosque encontraría lo que buscaba, no había logrado encontrar algo.

Estando decidida a regresar con su madre, vio como sobre su cabeza caía otra estrella, la luz que dejaba a su paso guió su camino.

Tomo el último regalo de su padre, un hacha de batalla entre sus manos y corrió, podía sentir esa emoción de la que tanto escucho decir a su madre, podía sentir aquel anhelo por la batalla.

Llegando justo a tiempo para ver como un ser salía de entre el humo que había ocasionado su caída, podía ver como traía consigo una especie de armadura, y en sus manos cargaba un arma.

No pudiendo contener la emoción, cargo su arma sobre de su cabeza, y corrió en contra de él, el ser logro detenerla, pero solamente lo suficiente para que no logrará cortarle la cabeza del primer golpe, Elsa sonrió, por primera vez podría dar todo de si, soltando su mano derecha del mango de su hacha golpeó al ser, logrando lanzarlo en contra de un árbol, que se destrozó con el impacto.

Corrió para tratar de seguir con la batalla, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo, el ser disparo en contra suya, al no estar preparada salió volando, podía sentir el calor en su piel, pero este no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr lastimarle. Sintió como algo debajo suyo se rompía, y de pronto todo lo que vio fue fuego.

Queriendo seguir con su batalla, salió de entre las llamas, y sonreía con anhelo por la batalla que se le aproximaba.

Cuando estaba apunto de salir corriendo para poder seguir con su batalla, un grito logro detenerla.

Frente suyo uno de aquellos extraños vehículos, y una mujer de cabellera color fuego, la veía con ira.

Solo por un instante vio debajo suyo y vio una mano, para ella aquello solo era un daño colateral, pero estaba segura que su padre los recibiría en el Valhalla con aguamiel.

Y sin siquiera poder hacer algo, sintió por primera vez en toda su vida...

Dolor.

Aunque no la vio llegar, vio su puño en contra de su mandíbula. Por un momento pensó que era inútil, una mortal no podía hacer nada en contra de ella, pero el dolor que sintió, y salir volando entre los aires, era algo nuevo para ella.

Cayó destrozando más de diez árboles a su paso.

Se levantó lista para luchar, pero algo distrajo su mente, y eso era un sabor metálico en su boca, llevo su mano a esta, y vio como sus dedos se cubrirán con sangre.

Fue tanto su impacto, que no pudo siquiera cubrirse cuando los golpes empezaron a llegar a su rostro.

Podía sentir el dolor en su piel, pero lo que vio era aún peor.

Aquella mujer la miraba con odió, podía ver como el dolor destrozaba sus facciones, como las lágrimas de sangre caían por sus mejillas, y aún así podía apreciar como aquella mujer era la más hermosa que jamás había visto.


	4. Una mujer llamada

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo III. Una mujer llamada...

Botas.

Anna desde que tenía memoria, esos eran el tipo de calzado que utilizaba, su padre las utilizaba, su madre las utilizaba, y eran los únicos zapatos que podían seguirle el juego a la pequeña pelirroja, cuando entro a la universidad trato, inútilmente, utilizar otro tipo, sin embargo, nunca logro acostumbrarse a los tenis, y ni hablar de las zapatillas, y ahora aún con ellas sentía la fuerza con la que golpeaba en la planta de sus pies, podía sentir como la cabeza de aquella mujer golpeaba el suelo y ello llegaba a sus pies, era muy parecido a la sensación que producía un árbol al caer.

Una pequeña voz retumbó en la cabeza de Anna, le decía que se detuviera, que se arrepentiría si no lo hacia, pero la ira que sentía no lo dejaba hacerlo, era como si estuviera en un trance y no pudiera salir de el.

Los golpes solo caían una y otra vez sobre aquella mujer, su piel ardía por la fuerza con la que la golpeaba, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba verla muerta, y solo pudo detenerse cuando ya no la vio levantarse, vio su cuerpo tendido sobre lo poco que quedaba de lo que alguna vez llamo hogar, podía sentir como sus manos se rehusaban a dejar de ser puños, su respiración aun era agitada y fue cuando vio un charco de sangre debajo de ella que por fin pareció regresar en sí.

Se tensó apenas proceso lo que había hecho, sintió sus ojos arder...

Había matado a alguien...

No quería seguir viendo el cuerpo de la mujer, así que se olvido de todo y corrió lejos de todo, no tenía ningún lugar al que regresar, corrió por el bosque tratando de correr de igual manera de sus acciones, pero cuando llegó a la cuidad, se detuvo, no por el cansancio, sino porque supo que no podía escapar, aquello la seguía aún estando a cientos de kilómetros de distancia del cuerpo de la mujer.

Necesitando hablar con alguien, fue con la única, que pensó podría ayudarla en ese momento, en realidad no la conocía lo suficiente como para poder llámale amiga, sin embargo algo dentro suyo le decía que ella, era la única que podía comprenderla en aquel momento.

Camino por la ciudad, y en ese momento, fue conciente, por primera vez, que había perdido a las únicas personas que la habían comprendido, en ese mar de gente, fue en el único instante en el que se sintió completamente sola, y supo que ya nadie la podía siquiera entender lo que estaba pasando con ella, al caminar entre los "humanos" se sintió como hacia mucho no se sentía, sus padres nunca la dejaron que pensara de ella misma de mala manera, siempre le dijeron que lo único que siempre debía tener presente era que era su hija, pero ahora sin ellos, sintió que ella no pertenecía a ese mundo.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a aquella mansión, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de tocar, saltando la reja, y llendo directamente a la puerta de la mansión, podía escuchar las alarmas sonando, pero en realidad sólo fue consiente de lo que estaba haciendo cuando llegó a la puerta y tocó con calma.

En un instante la puerta fue abierta, un hombre se asomaba y ella sabia que detrás de la puerta había un cañón de una escopeta justo apuntando a su cabeza

\- ¿Quién eres?

Anna vio la arma, sonrió con sorna, aquello no podría hacerle siquiera cosquillas.

\- ¿Está Maléfica?

Vio como el hombre se tensó, pero casi de inmediato vio detrás de él a quien buscaba.

La alta mujer se acercó a ella con paso calmado, como si la alerta de su hogar no se hubiera accionando y frente suyo solo estuviera una visita.

\- ¿Anna? Diaval baja eso.

El ahora identificado como Diaval dejo pasar a Anna tratando de ocultar la escopeta detrás de si, pero era un hecho inútil para ella, sin tomarle importancia camino hasta llegar a estar enfrente de Maléfica, por una extraña razón su corazón que latía desbocado, se tranquilizo con aquella fría mirada.

\- ¿que sucede?

\- ¿podemos hablar en privado?

Como pensó que pasaría, la pálida ni siquiera pareció sorprenderse, solo asintiendo como única respuesta, y casi de inmediato comenzó a caminar con Anna detrás suyo hasta llegar al que era el despacho de ella.

La mujer mayor podía ver algo que no había visto en la joven, pues en una primera instancia había decidido contratarla por que fue la única que pese a su posición, la había tratado casi como una igual, aunque también tuvo que ver que aquel divagar de la pelicobre le pareció extrañamente tierno, y ahora verla en aquel estado, se reconsideró seriamente la contratación a su despacho.

\- ¿y bien?

\- Creo que mate a alguien.

Y aunque le sorprendió la respuesta, Maléfica sabia que aquello posiblemente solo era la punta del iceberg, y aunque rara vez se interesaba en alguien mas que no fuera ella, decidió que quería saber que era lo que sucedía.

\- ¿quieres hablar de eso?

Anna sonrío, sabiendo que fue al lugar correcto, así que por primera vez en su vida, contaría a alguien su secreto.

\- Yo... tengo un secreto...

\- Todos los tenemos. - el recuerdo de aquello que descansaba en el sótano de su hogar, le hizo estremecerse.

\- Si lo se... pero esto es diferente.

Con la simple mirada que estaba recibiendo de Maléfica, supo que estaba comenzando a desesperarse, por lo que Anna solo hizo algo que hablara por si mismo.

No había muchas cosas que sorprendieran a Maléfica, sin embargo, en ese momento las palabras simplemente no podían salir de ella, pues para serse sincera, esperaba mucha cosas, menos tener a alguien flotando en su despacho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La cabeza le dolía de manera horrible, Elsa despertó aun siendo de noche, por pura inercia volteo alrededor, queriendo saber si aquella hermosa mujer siguió estando cerca, su decepción fue bastante al encontrarse sola, no sabia lo que había sucedido, sin embargo al solo recordarla, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

Levantándose del suelo sacudió sus ropas, y empezó a caminar por el bosque, ansiaba poder encontrarse nuevamente con aquella mujer, y sonrío sabiendo dentro suyo que así seria.


	5. Ilusión

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad agradezco que lean este triste intento de historia.

No soy dueño de los personajes, solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo IV. Ilusión

Decir que estaba sorprendida seria decir poco, ciertamente apenas vio a aquella estudiante de derecho que había decidido acreditar materias avanzadas en una de las mas estrictas universidades del país, supo que no era del todo normal, viendo como la mayoría de sus compañeros parecían a punto de un colapso y ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo no lograba creerlo del todo, inclusive teniéndolo frente suyo.

La mujer de cabello cobre, esperaba cualquier reacción para poder hablar, pero en cambio veía como los ojos de Maléfica la veían de arriba a abajo, pero sin perder aquel temple que la caracterizaba. Por un momento se permitió pensar que aquello era producto del shock, sin embargo estando preparada para un mar posibilidades que le surcaron la mente, nunca espero aquella respuesta de Maléfica.

\- ¿Dices que mataste a alguien? - dijo la azabache después de aclarase la garganta.

Permaneciendo un momento en shock, Anna puso sus pies sobre el suelo, clavando su mirada en Maléfica.

Sin embargo su mirada cayo en cuanto recordó lo que había sucedido y sus ojos ardieron deseando llorar nuevamente, sin embargo no sabia el por que de ello, pues en el momento no lo pensó con entera claridad, en su cabeza se repetía el hecho de haber arrebatado una vida.

Los ojos de Maléfica analizaron el semblante de la mujer frente suyo, como en aquellas bellas facciones que portaba la joven frente suyo, se marcaba la pena, e incluso sin que está digiera nada, se daba una idea de lo que le sucedía, pues el como sus ojos parecían muertos, como aquella alma que había conocido, aquella que en un primer momento de la pareció llena de vida, una alma que fuera capaz de contrarrestar con la propia, había perecido, quedando un cascaron vacío, como aquel que veía todas la mañanas frente al espejo. Y quiso poder hacer algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar...

Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada...

Ella no podía salvarla...

Pues al igual que la joven que tenía frente suyo... ella anhelaba ser salvada.

Un toque en la puerta las hizo salir a ambas de aquel trance que sus mentes las habían transportado.

\- Diaval, no es un buen momento. - Aunque dentro suyo agradeció la interrupción del hombre.

\- Lo se... pero es una emergencia y estoy seguro quiere ver esto.

Las palabras dichas, sumado a la forma en que fueron pronunciadas, fueron suficientes para que ambas mujeres siguieran al hombre.

Este camino hacia una puerta de madera, por un momento vio a Maléfica queriendo saber si seguía por aquel camino que resguardaba aquel secreto tan bien resguardado. La pálida mujer hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicando que siguiera, pues la pelicobre había confiado en ella y aunque no solía hacerlo, quería confiar en ella.

El camino pobremente iluminado no fue ningún impedimento para ninguna de las tres.

Las paredes recubiertas con gruesas placas de acero y concreto hicieron que la visión de Anna no pudiera hacer mucho para ayudarla a ver el interior. Por lo cual apenas dio un paso dentro su respiración quedo atrapada en sus pulmones.

Miles de instrumentos adornaban cada rincón de aquel lugar, todos y cada uno figuraban a aquellas películas que le gustaban ver a su padre, y aquel recuerdo amenazaba con sumergirla en la penumbra, de no haber sido por una imagen proyectada en una de las pantallas que había en la lugar.

Pese a solo haberla visto una vez, estaba segura nunca olvidaría aquel rostro, pues pensaba la acompañaría en sus pesadillas como aquel recuerdo de sus acciones en un momento en el que había olvidado todo lo que le habían enseñado sus padres, sin embargo ahí estaba tan viva que parecía que lo que habia vivido hacia apenas una hora, era solo una pesadilla, pero el dolor en su pecho por la muerte de sus padres seguía ahí persistente tratando de hundirla.

"Los seres que pueden ver en pantalla, salieron de la nada, pero se estima que han destruido el puerto de Arendelle y por lo menos la parte sur de la ciudad... parecen no tener consideración por la vida humana... solo quieren matarse..."

Pero pese a las palabras pesimistas del hombre, y que ella había sido testigo en primera mano de lo que era capaz de hacer aquella peliplata, había algo diferente en sus acciones y semblante. Era como si de la nada quisiera hacer lo posible para no no dañar a las personas de alrededor que no tenían la posibilidad de huir de la escena.

-Cambio Escena-

La ultima hija de Odin caminaba por aquel bosque, había enfundado su espada apenas vio que era la única que seguía por los alrededores, sus pasos eran ágiles al pasar entre las raíces sobresalientes de los arboles.

Su mente no dejaba de repetir el pequeño altercado que había sucedido hacia unos momentos, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a alguien tan fuerte, pues el dolor en su cuerpo era solo un pequeño recordatorio de lo que había sido, y aunque anhelara volver a verla lo antes posible, no podía comprender el porque de su tristeza, suponía era por aquellos humanos que habían muerto en la batalla, pero ella sabia que no habían huido de la pelea, fueron valientes hasta el ultimo momento, estaba segura el Valhalla abriría sus puertas para ambos, y disfrutarían un festín, esperando el Ragnarök.

Iba tan perdida en aquellas suposiciones que no noto como alguien comenzaba a observarla, para aquel observador no era difícil hacer que los humanos siguieran sus ordenes, sin embargo frente suyo no estaba una humana, sino que estaba la ultima hija de su padre. Siendo este el que le habia encargado la tarea de velar por aquella chiquilla que no sabia los limites de sus acciones.

Afortunadamente para el, su padre no le dio restricciones en cuanto que tanto podía hacer para ayudarla en su camino, y aunque era difícil hacerlo sin tener su cuerpo físico en la tierra, sabia que por el momento sería suficiente con hacerle escuchar lo que necesitaba.

"_Cegaste una vida..."_ Elsa volteo desenfundando su espada, apenas escucho aquel susurro en su oído, sin embargo a dónde volteara, no había nada más que la vegetación del bosque. "..._no eres mejor que aquellos que los quieren muertos_"

Sus ojos recorrieron el bosque, no queriendo tomarle importancia a las palabras, sin embargo, aunque no quisiera habían dado en su punto, al hacerle recordar el dolor en las facciones de la mujer que había visto.

\- Es necesario detenerlos, no importa el costo. - dijo con voz dura, queriendo zanjar el tema.

Pese al tono usado, su observador al recibir respuesta, sabia había empezado a hacer su tarea.

"¿_Incluso si ese costo, son la vida de aquellos que debes cuidar...?"_ Dijo con sorna la voz, como si le causara risa. "_Yo tenía razón... no estas lista... es mucho para una chiquilla como tu que desobedeció a su madre"_

Los pasos de Elsa se detuvieron, tomando con mayor fuerza el mango de su espada. Y en su mente apareció la misma escena, sin embargo, en ella no veía a las personas con honor, sino que veía lo que había causado, como lo que hacía solo unos segundos había sido en recuerdo de su primera pelea, ahora veía el error que había cometido, ella sabía que en ese lugar había personas, y aun así...

Ella quería lucirse, quería mostrar que era fuerte, y subestimo a su enemigo, aquello podía haberse evitado, sin embargo... no lo hizo.

"_Le arrebataste a sus padres a una niña... todo por tu orgullo"_

Y Elsa corrió por el bosque queriendo huir de sus acciones.

Al observador le dolió ser tan cruel con su hermana pequeña. Sin embargo sabia que solo habían tenido suerte que aquella mujer solo la hubiera golpeado, pues el sabia que de haberlo querido, aquel mundo en el que el había vivido, estaría destruido.

Y sin darse cuenta habia llegado al limite del bosque.

Vio a las estrellas, su corazón dolía, y sabia que ahora aquel encuentro que tanto anhelaba, se vería nublado por el peso de sus acciones y sus pensamientos se hubieran visto nublados por ellas, pero en la lejanía vio como un nuevo invasor se acercaba.

"_Aún puedes remediar tus acciones... aun tienes una oportunidad"_

Con una nueva resolución, Elsa salto lista para remediar sus acciones.


End file.
